Bikini
by lordThneed
Summary: ¡Ha llegado el verano y el club de Teatro ha echo su campamento anual en la playa! Todos están emocionados por jugar y nadar pero dos chicas buscan persuadir a Kashima de algo importante. ¿Como reaccionara Hori? Basado en el especial 4 de Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun


**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun no me pertenece, es de ** **Izumi Tsubaki-sama**

La historia toma lugar en el especial 4 de Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun cuando todos van a la playa por la actividad del club de drama. Dammit es que Kashima con bikini es algo que todos queremos ver. Esa Kashima haciendo que todos duden de su heterosexualidad, sería divertido que a Hori-senpai hubiese comenzado a tener sentimientos románticos por Kashima cuando aún creía que era un chico xD pobre senpai.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bikini**

Hace unas horas habían llegado a lo que era el Campamento de verano del club de Teatro en el que más bien parecía un viaje entre un montón de amigos ya que también iba gente ajena al club de teatro pero todos estaban felices con eso. Habían decidido usar ese día para ir a divertirse a la playa a jugar, tomar el sol o lo que quisieran por lo que habían prácticamente corrido a las habitaciones compartidas a cambiarse. Ya la mayoría estaba disfrutando del mar pero tres chicas seguían en la habitación en una pequeña disputa.

-¡Me niego a salir con esto puesto nada más! –Cruzada de brazos estaba Kashima Yuu, la "Príncipe del club de teatro" y junto a ella intentando convencerla estaban la gran Lorelei del club de coro y la pequeña ayudante de Yumeno Sakiko.

-Pero Kashima-kun, te ves linda con ese bikini- La chica de cabello naranja nunca pensó que la Principe sería tan avergonzada respecto a lucirse en ropas más pequeñas.

-Ella tiene razón, debes salir y mostrarle a todos la verdadera naturaleza femenina y sensual que pocos creen que posees- Como siempre Seo hablando sin pensar, pero ya ambas chicas estaban acostumbradas aunque en esas circunstancias Kashima se sentio mas avergonzada si era posible.

-Realmente preferiría usar también el short y la blusa- Saca el short color café bajito y la blusa azul con tirantes morados mostrándoselos a sus amigas.

-Nope- En un rápido movimiento Seo lo toma y lo lanza por la ventana ante la mirada sorprendida de las otras dos chicas.

-¡Waaaah!¡¿Entrenadora que ha hecho?!-Entra en pánico Kashima intentando ver en donde cayó su ropa.

-Es por tu bien, además puedes sacarle partido a eso- Sonrió la castaña de forma despreocupada.

-¿A qué te refieres Yuzuki-chan?- Pregunto Chiyo algo confundida.

-Kashima…me refiero a la debilidad de Hori-senpai- En cuanto termino de decirlo la chica de cabello azul estaba apurándolas para salir a disfrutar de la playa.

.-.-.-.-.-

Hori Masayuki caminaba por la orilla de la playa mojando un poco sus pies cuando el agua subía, se sentía tan tranquilo y relajado. Verdaderamente necesitaba unas vacaciones de todo el estrés que le ocasionaba el club de teatro, el mangaka y sobre todo cierta chica de ojos verdes que amaba molestarle.

-¡Hori-chan-senpai!- Escucho un grito a su espalda, el castaño rápidamente reconoció la voz y el mote que la menor siempre le daba.

-¿Qué quieres Kashi…ma?- Se había quedado con las palabras en la boca, al voltearse efectivamente se había encontrado con Kashima Yuu. Pero nunca se esperó ver a la menor en bikini. Kashima Yuu usaba un bikini color azul oscuro de dos piezas mostrando sus piernas y su abdomen, su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado pero tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro ya que se estaba divirtiendo en esa ida a la playa.

-¡Hori-chan-senpai! ¿Te gusta mi bikini?-Pregunto con toda la intención de provocar al mayor quien intentaba decir algo pero no podía, así como tampoco podía apartar su mirada de esas piernas largas y bien formadas con apariencia lechosa. Intento olvidarse de eso y a duras penas pudo subir la mirada para esta vez notar ese plano abdomen y esas curvas que apenas y se notaban cuando la chica usaba el suéter del colegio. Como pudo asintió levemente sin poder despegar su vista de ella, era la primera vez que aceptaba que la chica le precia atractiva y frente a ella.(en voz alta)

El Presidente del club de teatro escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de la chica de cabello azul pero simplemente no podía concentrarse, entre las piernas de la chica, su abdomen, rostro y ella completamente sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas en un gran sonrojo.

-Oye Kashima, deja de molestar a Hori- Masayuki nunca había estado más agradecido a Mikoshiba por salvarle de esa situación. El pelirrojo se llevó a la chica arrastrando porque al parecer iban a ir a jugar volleyball con las demás chicas.

-¡Nos vemos senpai! ¡Y no te preocupes, tooooooodo el campamento usare el bikin en la playa con lo que te encanta ver mis piernas!- Grito Kashima con una gran sonrisa, estaba feliz que su senpai haya aceptado que era atractiva frente a ella.

-¡KASHIMA!- Y como cualquier día normal la actriz principal hizo enfadar al presidente ocasionando que este la persiguiera por toda la playa para golpearla.

-.-.-.-.-

**Bonus**

-¡Kashima-kun! ¿Qué te paso?- Una asustada Sakura miraba con preocupación a su amiga quien traía una venda en la cabeza y sonreía.

-Senpai me golpeo por decir algo inapropiado.

-Oh bueno lo de siempre, pero bien que le gusto verte las piernas- Comento Seo ya que desde donde estaba había podido ver cuando la chica alta se había acercado al más pequeño y como este se la comía con la mirada.

-Aun así, te ves más feliz que de costumbre.- A pesa que la chica siempre volvía con una sonrisa aunque su adorado senpai la golpeara ese día estaba excepcionalmente feliz.

-Senpai me beso la frente….y después me volvió a golpear- Levemente sonrojada la Kashima hundio su cara en la almohada evitando gritar de felicidad.

Sakura estaba realmente preocupada por el amor apache entre su amiga y el senpai.


End file.
